


Fighting

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Fighting

I’m going out.” You said, pulling your bag onto your shoulders. 

“Where are you going, doll?” Bucky asked, walking towards you and resting his hands on your shoulders.

“My mother’s in town. She wants to have lunch.” You gave him a smile, which he returned. He knew how much you missed your parents.

“Is your dad also coming?” He asked you.

“No, he’s working with the professor. He might be in town next month though, maybe the three of you could join us?” You asked, biting your lower lip.

“Maybe,” Bucky answered weakly.

“You look nice,” Clint said as he entered the hall, Natasha, right behind him. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’m having lunch with my mother.” You said as he kissed your cheek in greeting. “I won’t be back till later, want me to pick up some take out?” You asked, looking between the three.

“I’ll be out,” Natasha answered. “Sorry, kotenok. I won’t be back until tomorrow morning.” Natasha told you, moving forward to kiss you. “Have fun. I love you.”

“Love you too.” You said, watching as she left the hall without sparing Bucky a glance.

“I’ll make dinner tonight,” Clint told you. “Buck, you gonna join?“ 

"Think so.” Bucky nodded. “I have to meet Steve for a training session,” Bucky said, kissing both you and Clint before leaving.

“It’s not getting any better.” You whispered to the archer. “They won’t even be in the same room as each other.”

“It’ll get better, babe, I promise,” Clint said, pulling you to his chest. “Don’t worry about them right now. For now, go and have a great time with your mother. I’m going to talk to Tash before she leaves, and Buck later, see if I can’t speed this up.”

“Okay.” You nodded. “I’ll be back. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Clint kissed you before you moved into the elevator. “Hey, I’m going to fix this, okay?” He called as the doors were closing.

“I believe you, hotshot.” You smiled. “I believe you.” You repeated as the doors closed.

“Oh, I missed you.” You sighed, wrapping your arms around your mother.

“I missed you too, darlin’.” Your mother said, pulling back to look at you. “You don’t call me nearly enough.” She teased, using her gloved hands to push the hair off your face.

“I call you more than I call dad.” You said as the two of you took your seats. Your mother had chosen a cafe about an hour away from the Tower. When you’d arrived, she’d already picked a table outside the small cafe.

“That’s because your daddy never picks up.” She laughed. “Never has.”

“Have you heard from him?” You asked her. 

“No darlin’. Even if your daddy were the type to pick up, he’s working on something really big for Charles.” She shook her head. “I’d just distract him.”

“I spoke to him a couple weeks ago.” You commented. “He said he might come down next month.”

“That was supposed to be a surprise.” Your mother laughed.

“Was it?” You asked, raising a brow. “I’m pretty sure you were on that call. At least at the end.”

“I was, wasn’t I?” She laughed. “I’m sorry darlin’ my heads in the clouds.” She said as a waiter brought over your drinks.

“When did you order?” You quizzed her, pulling the drink towards you.

“When you texted that you were five minutes away.” She shrugged. “I made sure it was your favorite.” She added.

Before you could say anything, a passing car let out a loud squeal causing the woman across from to jump. And flicker.

“It’s not my favorite.” You said, looking down at hot chocolate with cinnamon. “I’ve only had it twice before, and both times were with you, grandma.”

“You’re smarter than I thought.” Mystique chuckled, eyes flashing yellow.

“You always underestimated us.” You scoffed, narrowing your eyes. “Where is my mother?”

“Anna Marie is fine,” Mystique assured you. “She believes you’re meeting her in half an hour across town. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She tutted as your hands began to glow like your fathers.

“And why is that? People are more than aware of what I am capable of. It wouldn’t shock them.” You told her.

“It might not shock them, but what could shock you would be their deaths.” She said. “You didn’t think I came here alone, did you? If you do anything, I have people waiting to kill every human around us.”

“What do you want?” You asked her, lowering your hand.

“You.” Mystique said, leaning forward. “I want you to come with me." 

"Something tells me you don’t mean for family bonding.” You scoffed.

“Unfortunately not.” She shook her head. “Wouldn’t that be nice? I haven’t seen you since you were knee-high.” She chuckled.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have joined Magneto then.” You narrowed your eyes at the woman. “You would’ve seen a lot more.”

“I’m not your enemy, Y/N. We’re family.”

“You betrayed us.” You snapped. “Are you going to kill people if I don’t come peacefully?”

“Only if you use your powers.” She clarified. “Despite what you think of me, I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“Well, I’m not coming with you. Never will.” You stood from the table. You quickly turned and walked away from the table. You pulled out your phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Pick up, Clint.” You groaned, pulling out your cards as you rushed down the street. 

“This is Hawkeye. I’m saving the world, or in a hospital bed. Leave a message, and I’ll get back to you.” Clint’s voicemail came down the line.

“Merde.” You swore. “Clint, I’m in trouble.” You started but were unable to finish as you were pulled into an alleyway. Your phone fell to the ground as you broke out of the hold. With deft fingers, you threw a card at your attacker, watching as the energy caused a small explosion.

A high shriek echoed through the alleyway before a small man entered your line of sight.

“I thought Storm fried your ass, chéri.” You smirked as Toad clung to the wall.

“I always come back.” Toad laughed.

“Like a cockroach.” You said, tapping into kinetic energy and throwing another card.

Toad once again dodged the explosion, but as he was, you turned to run. Only to be stopped by Multiple Man and Mystique.

“You have to come with us, Y/N. It’s not really a choice.” Mystique said, stalking forward.

“You haven’t even said why I have to.” You commented, looking between them and Toad. “Losing your memory, old woman?”

“Magento wants you.” Multiple Man told you. “And what he wants, he gets.” He said, turning multiple. 

“Erik needs to learn to live with disappointment.” You said, throwing more cards at the group. Toad let out another shriek, Mystique dodged, and you were lucky enough to get multiple man. 

You made a move to run out the entrance only to be pushed back by the Blob.

“Once again,” Mistique started, recovering from her shock. “It wasn’t a choice.” She said as one of the Multiple Man shot forward and attached the collar to your neck.

“You son of a bitch.” You growled, turning and attempting to attack the version, only to be brought to your knees by an electric shock.

“I am sorry, Y/N.” Mystique apologized before turning to Multiple Man and nodding. 

The last thing you saw before you blacked out from the pain was him turning the dial and Mystique walking away.

Non-reader POV

“Yoo-hoo.” A southern accent said as she entered the team’s shared living room. “Your robot let me up, Sug,” Rogue said as Tony stood to greet her. Only he, Bruce, and Wanda were currently in the room.

“Then, he did the right thing,” Tony said, embracing the woman.

The entire team had met Rogue and Gambit three years prior, and though Gambit could be a little hard to swallow, they all loved the woman.

“Oh, you’re sweet, Sug.” Rogue chuckled. “Is my daughter around? We were supposed to have lunch, and she never showed.” Rogue asked the three.

“I saw her leaving a couple hours ago,” Wanda told her. “But she never showed?”

“No. And she won’t pick up her phone. I’m getting a little worried.” Rogue told them. “If it were her daddy, I wouldn’t blink an eye, but Y/N always answers.”

“I could track her phone if that makes you feel better.” Tony offered.

“Please.” Rogue smiled at the man.

“Okay. JARVIS could you please track Y/N’s phone?” Tony asked the AI.

“Could you also bring Clint, Natasha, and Bucky down here?” Bruce added. “We can see if they know anything.”

“Miss Romanoff is on a mission. She left an hour ago.” JARVIS responded. “I have sent Y/N’s location to your phone, Mr. Stark.”

“And Y/N’s phone is,” Tony started, pulling up the file. “In an alleyway an hour away.”

“Who’s in an alleyway?” Clint asked, entering the room. “What are you doing here, Rogue? I thought you were with Y/N?” He further questioned, hugging the woman.

“She never showed,” Tony said. “JARVIS pull up any security footage involving Y/N LeBeau.”

“Wait, go back. What’s happening with Y/N? Where is she?” Clint asked.

“We don’t know. Y/N never came to lunch, and she won’t answer her phone.” Rogue explained to her daughter’s partner.

“Y/N is missing?” Bucky asked, entering with Steve. Bucky rushed to his boyfriend’s side and grasped Clint’s hand.

“Found her, sir,” JARVIS announced. 

“Put it on the screen,” Tony said, leaning against the back of the couch.

“That’s Y/N, and that’s you,” Clint said, watching the scene before him.

“That ain’t me, Sug.” Rogue shook her head. “That’s my mother.” She said as the Rogue imposter flickered blue. “And that’s the brotherhood,” Rogue added, noticing the other mutants.

“How fast can we get Nat back here?” Clint asked as the feed cut out.

“Is there any new information?” Natasha demanded as she stormed into the living room.

“Nothing.” Clint shook his head.

“JARVIS can’t track her down?” Natasha asked.

“If he could, he would’ve,” Bucky told the woman, causing her to turn and glare at him.

“Don’t give me attitude, Barnes.” She snapped.

“Knock it off the pair of you,” Clint said. “We don’t have time for the two of you to argue. Anna, did you say the professor could track her down?”

“It’ll take time, but he should be able to.” The woman nodded. “I’ll head back to the house. Let him know what’s going on.” She stood and swayed.

“Woah there.” Clint held her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. I’m fine.” She nodded. “I need to get back to the manor.”

“How about I drive you?” Tony offered. “Katniss, Cyborg, why don’t you fill Rushman in, and I’ll take Rogue to the manor. I can help explain things to the professor.”

“Sounds swell to me, darlin’.” Anna smiled. “I’ll call with any news.” She promised.

“As will we.” Clint nodded. “We’ll get her back, Anna.”

“I know we will.” Rouge nodded. “My mother may be many things, but she would never allow harm to come to her family. At least the old her wouldn’t. I just hope she’s still that woman.” She said before leaving with Tony.

“Upstairs now,” Clint growled at his partners. “I know the two of you are pissed at each other, but you need to put that to the side right now,” Clint said once they were upstairs. “Our girlfriend is missing,

and I can’t be worried about her and worrying about the two of ripping the other’s throat out.”

“Clint, we know not to let our feelings get in the way here,” Natasha assured him.

“You better. I promised Y/N she would come home to the two of you having sorted out your issues. I can’t be a liar now.” Clint murmured, the weight of the situation having hit him.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Clint,” Bucky promised, pulling him into an embrace. “Everything will be okay.”

Reader POV

“I was wondering when you’d come to see me.” You said, leaning against the wall. “You went through enough trouble to get me.”

“If I were to say I wish I did not have to involve you in this, would you believe me?” Erik asked, walking into the center of the room.

After being electrocuted until you passed out, you had awoken in a dark room with the collar still attached to your neck. The room was entirely made out of metal, preventing your escape with its lack of doors or windows.

“No, I wouldn’t.” You said, causing the man to chuckle.

“You’re more your father’s daughter than you realize.” He commented.

“Did you bring me here to talk about family trees?” You asked, raising a brow. 

“Somewhat yes.” Erik nodded. “Your father stole something from me, and I want it back.”

“I bet I can guess what he stole.” You smirked, looking at his helmetless head.

“Astute observation." 

"You’re not getting it back if my father stole it. He’ll have gotten far away and hidden that helmet of yours.” You told him.

“Well, you’re right about one thing,” Erik smirked, waving his hand and causing the metal wall to open up. “He did hide the helmet.” He said as your father was thrown into the room and onto the floor.

“Dad.” You gasped, rushing to his side.

“I’m fine, chérie.” He assured you, sitting up with a groan. “Not my first time being thrown around.”

“And it won’t be your last. I don’t take well to thieves, and I don’t have time for this. Tell me where my helmet is.” Magneto demanded.

“I’m sorry, connard.” Your father shook his head. “But, your helmet is long gone by now.”

“You’ve just sealed your own fate,” Erik said. “What comes next is your father’s fault.” He told you before opening the panel and leaving the two of you alone.

“Dad, are you okay?” You asked the man. 

“Depends, are there normally two of you?” He groaned, holding a hand to his head. “Dat big one got me in the head. I’ll be fine.”

“Dad, why did you steal from Magneto of all people?” You asked as he took your hand.

“Charles asked for my help. He said Erik was plannin’ something. He wanted to stop ‘im.” Your father said. “I got the helmet, and I got as far as I could. But they found me, jokes on ‘em, I always got a backup plan. I got it away, and in two days, it’ll arrive on Charles’ doorstep with a note of where we are.”

“So, he’ll be able to find us?”

“He’ll be able to find us chérie.” He promised, wrapping an arm around you. “We’re going to get out of here. I promise. I’m sorry I got you dragged into this.”

“I don’t blame you, dad. Not in the slightest.”

Non-reader POV

“I’m sorry, but I can’t reach her.” Charles apologized, pulling off Cerebro. “I can’t locate her whatsoever.”

“Does that mean she’s,” Clint trailed off as Rogue tightened her grip on his hand.

“I don’t know.” Charles shook his head.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Bucky asked. “I thought that machine was supposed to be able to find anyone.”

“It is. It does. There are only two reasons that could be Y/N’s in a room made of metal or she has,” Charles trailed off.

“She’s been gone for two days. This is bullshit!” Bucky yelled, storming out.

“I’ll talk to him,” Natasha said, racing after him.

“Clint, you stay here. I think I should talk to them.” Rogue said, walking after the two.

“Barnes, you need to calm the fuck down.” Rogue could hear as she came closer to the two.

“Like you can talk. I saw what you did to the training room last night.” Bucky scoffed. As Rogue turned a corner, she saw Bucky aggressively pacing as Natasha leaned against the wall.

“At least I’m not taking my anger out on other people,” Natasha said. “Something you’ve been doing for days.”

“And what does that mean?” Bucky snapped, spinning to face her.

“It means you two got some communication issues, Sarg,” Rogue announced her presence. “Don’t think none of us noticed. Ya’ll is as subtle as a zebra in a herd of horses. Want to tell me what’s eating away at the two of ya?”

“Anna, it’s not that big a deal,” Bucky told her, making Natasha scoff.

“Don’t lie to the woman,” Natasha said before turning to her girlfriend’s mother. “He’s been in a mood with me for the past week, and combined with Y/N’s kidnapping, he’s taking it out on everyone else.”

“The four of ya’ll are so in love, don’t think I’ve ever seen any of ya argue. Not even once. Must be important.” Rogue said as she walked closer. “Talk to me. You won’t be able to help Y/N if you aren’t talking with one another.”

Natasha and Bucky shared a look before the man let out a sigh.

“Nat brought up starting a family last week. Clint and Y/N were on the fence, neither of them really cared what happened. But Nat’s for, and I’m not.” Bucky admitted.

“So, you’re not happy because he don’t want a family?” Anna asked Natasha.

“It’s not that.” Bucky cut in.

“Buck wants kids. He’s already made that clear. I’m not mad that he said no then. I’m mad because his reasoning is he thinks he’s too dangerous to be a father.” Natasha explained to her almost mother-in-law.

“I’m a monster, Natasha. A murderer.” Bucky told her.

“Darlin’, you’re one of the sweetest monsters I ever met,” Rogue said. “You’re standing in a house of people who society has labeled as monsters. Some of us have done things we are not proud of. Myself included. I killed three men before I realized what my gift was.”

“But that wasn’t your fault.” Bucky protested. 

“And whatever you’ve done in your past isn’t yours either. I know your story, James. It wasn’t your fault. The blood is not on your hands, it’s on theirs.” Rouge smiled at him. “And if after all this, should the four of you start a family, I know that baby will be raised by the most loving parents it could get.”

“You’re really good at putting things in perspective.” Natasha chuckled.

“Where do you think Y/N gets it from?” Rogue smiled. “Are the two of you ready to join the others now?”

“Yeah. I have to apologize to Charles anyway.” Bucky nodded. 

“We have news,” Charles said as the three re-entered the room. “Good news. Mostly.”

“Mostly?” Rogue asked, rushing towards the professor. “Were you able to find her with Cerebro?”

“No, with Remy.” He said as Clint handed over a parcel.

Rogue smirked as she pulled out Magneto’s famed helmet.

“That man can steal anything.” She chuckled, putting the helmet down and pulling out a letter. 

“That he can. He’s also always got a backup plan.” Charles said as she read through the letter.

“What does it say?” Natasha asked Anna.

“It says where they are.” Rogue looked up at her.

“That doesn’t answer the question of why it’s mostly good news,” Bucky said, folding his arms.

“Erik has a Gem of Cyttorak,” Charles told him. “And he intends to use it. All he needs is a test subject.”

Reader POV

“Chérie, you need to stop pacing.” Your father said, having watched you paced the length of the room for the past few hours.

“I can’t help it.” You groaned. “We’ve been in here for god knows how long, we still have these stupid collars on, and I have a bad feeling after what you said about the Gem of Cyttorak." 

"Chérie, you’re working yourself up.” He said as he stood. “There’s nothing we can do right now. We have no weapons and no powers. We have no options, but wait for an opening.”

“I hate how calm you are right now.” You sighed as he pulled you into an embrace.

“Been doing this a long time, ma fille.” He chuckled. “I thought you would be used to this too.”

“Never been kidnapped before, dad.” You told him. “I’m normally too good for them to get.”

“Welcome to my world.” He laughed, but it didn’t meet his eyes. “We’re going to get out of here. I’m going to get you out of here.” He said before the metal wall creaked open.

“There are few things I don’t take well to,” Magento stated as he floated into the room with the Blob and Mystique following him. “One of those things are thieves.”

“I stole from you. I get it. But my daughter, she had nothing to do with it. She didn’t even know I was here.” Your father stepped forward.

“I understand that, but she’s needed.” Magento nodded.

“For what?”

“Your daughter is a publicly accepted mutant. The homo-sapiens are not afraid of her, they love her. We are still not accepted by all, but your daughter could be the step forwards.” Erik explained.

“I am an advocate for mutant rights. Everyone knows that. I am doing what I can to show them we are not dangerous.” You said, moving to your father’s side.

“But you could do more if you were more powerful. I can enhance your powers.” Erik said as the Blob stepped forward.

“The gem.” You whispered, eyes widening in realization.

“Dat don’t work like that, Erik. You know what happened to the last three.” Your father growled, putting his arm in front of you.

“I believe I have perfected it. And if not, let it serve as a warning to not steal from me.” Magneto said as the Blob picked your father up and threw him into the wall behind you.

“Dad!” You exclaimed, wishing to rush to his side only to be grabbed by the Blob.

“Erik, this wasn’t what we discussed. You mentioned nothing about putting my granddaughter through that.” Mystique said as the Blob wrapped his arms around you and lifted you off the ground.

“Plans change, Raven. You once said you would do anything for mutant kind. Don’t make a liar of yourself.” Erik told her as the three moved out of the room, with you struggling in the Blob’s hold.

“Raven, I’m your family. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to mom, to your daughter.” You begged, attempting to rip yourself out of his grasp.

“If this works, you will be improving life for all mutant-kind,” Erik told you. 

“I am already doing that.” You snapped. “I am showing them we are not a threat. If you do this, you are giving them something to be scared of.”

“Maybe they need to be afraid,” Erik said, opening yet another wall to reveal an almost medically set up room. “Now, if this works, your powers will be enhanced beyond what you ever thought. You will be more powerful than that team of yours combined.”

“I don’t want to be more powerful.” You said as Blob walked you towards a large chamber.

“Unfortunately, there are several side effects to the process,” Erik continued as if you hadn’t spoken. “For one, we’ve noticed subjects come out without the capability of emotions. A small sacrifice for the advancement of our kind.” He shrugged.

“Raven, please don’t let him do this.” You begged as the chamber door opened. “For me. For your daughter. For yourself, christ.” You said as the collar was ripped off you, and you were thrown into the chamber. 

The vault door sealed itself quickly, and you were trapped. You let out a loud scream as you waved your hand and threw a great burst of pure kinetic energy at the door. It budged, but it did not open.

“No more of that,” Erik said as he began the process before you could throw another burst.

A yell escaped you as the process started. You threw another blast at the vault door but fell to your knees as the light began to fill the chamber.

“No!” Raven yelled after you let out another yell. Loud grunts and thuds entered your ears before the light shut off, and the vault door opened.

Hands pulled you up and wrapped your arm around their neck before you were dragged out of the chamber.

“What did you do to them?” You asked, taking note of Magneto and the Blob’s unconscious forms.

“Chloroform bomb,” Raven said as she pulled you out of the room and into the hall. “Prototype I’m working on.” She commented.

“Where’s my dad?” You asked her.

“We’re getting him. And then the two of you are getting out of here.” She said, pulling you around a corner.

“What about you?” You asked her.

“I haven’t done anything right since you were knee-high. Maybe before that. If I can just give you two time to get out, maybe it’s a start.” She said, coming to a wall and pressing her hand to a different colored panel.

The wall slides open, and you saw your father in the middle of the room.

“Ma fille.” He gasped, rushing towards you and taking you off Raven. “What did you do to her?”

“I didn’t do anything. I’m the reason Y/N got out. And the reason you’re both gonna get out. Now go.” Raven urged the two of you.

“I’m afraid no-one’s going anywhere,” Magento announced as the metal walls came to life and pinned the three of you to them. “Except back in that chamber.”

“I don’t think so.” You said, attempting to pull away. 

“And why is that?” He turned his attention to you.

“You left me uncollared.” You smirked, sending out the largest blast of energy yet.

Magento soared through the air but tightened the metal holding you. You, your father, and Raven all let out loud cries of pain as the grip became unbearable.

The Blob hurtled through the kinetic energy, collar in hand, as Toad appeared from nowhere.

Toad stole the collar from the Blob’s hand and climbed the walls to reach you. You let out an enraged cry as he snapped it back on your neck.

“Fuck!” You snapped as your energy wave was cut off, and you were left powerless. Again.

“I am going to enjoy rendering you an emotionless sieve. Our people suffer, and you fight against us.” Erik growled, floating forward. “When you see the light, you will realize, we are one. Right now, all you are is alone.” He said, stopping front of you and gripping your face.

Before you could spit at the man, comment, or otherwise, multiple shots rang through the air. Erik let out a shout as he was hit.

“We have a different definition of alone,” Bucky said as he appeared at the end of the hallway.

“Of course.” Erik scoffed. “The homo-sapien is standing in the way of progress.” He said, pulling out the bullet.

“Once again, different definitions,” Clint said as he and Natasha joined at Bucky’s side. Clint shot a plastic-tipped arrow at Magneto as Natasha handed Bucky a new gun.

“You think three of you can even match one of us?” Magneto asked, clicking his fingers. “Toad, Blob, teach our guests exactly we’re capable of.”

As your partners easily began to outmatch Magento’s goons, Mystique began to move in her binds. Your eyes were drawn to her and you watched as the woman shrunk into a mouse and slipped out her imprisonment. 

As Magneto was too distracted watching the fight, he failed to notice Raven scurry across the floor and shift back to her blue form.

Raven first moved to your father and began pulling on the man’s collar. With a small grunt, she was able to rip it off, but she alerted Magneto to what she was doing.

Your father didn’t waste any time as he used the energy to free himself and pulled a pack of cards out of one of his many pockets.

“52 explosives on hand.” He smirked, throwing a handful of them at Magneto as Mystique moved to you.

“Hold still.” She said, putting her hands on the collar. Mystique ripped the collar from your neck and you managed to get yourself out of the bindings.

Turning to the scene before you, you smiled. Toad was stuck in his own tongue, Blob lay sprawled on the floor unconscious and Erik was pinned to the floor with your father’s energy and two arrows stuck in his shoulders.

“Doll,” Bucky said, rushing forward to pull you into an embrace. A content sigh escaped you as you sagged in his grip and your two other lovers joined you and Bucky.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked, turning your face to her. “Both of you?” She asked your father.

“Fine, chérie.” Your father nodded, leaning against a wall. “Mighta crushed a rib but I’m fine.”

“Yeah I might be able to taste my spleen, but I’m good.” You smiled.

“We might need to take you two to medical,” Clint said. “Let’s get you back to the jet. Anna’s worried sick about the pair of you.” He added, causing Erik to laugh loudly.

“You’re too late.” Erik chuckled. “None of you are making it out of this building.” He said.

“What did you do?” Raven demanded of him. “Erik, what did you do?”

“If I’m correct, this building won’t be standing in three minutes. It’ll be eviscerated from the Earth along with anyone in it.” Erik said as Bucky dragged him off the floor.

“We need to get moving.” He said as Natasha lifted the Toad off the ground.

“Hang on.” You stopped Bucky, grabbing the collar off the ground. Without a word, you clamped it onto Magneto’s neck. “Let’s go.” You said, raising the Blob.

The six of you began to book it to the exit. Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were in the front of the group as they knew where to go and you were slightly trailing.

Time continued to pass and the exit was drawing near. You were so close when you were grabbed from behind. A grunt left you as Multiple Man threw you to the floor, the Blob dropping behind you.

You shot a ray of energy at him as said man turned multiple. You shot to your feet as you continued to hit him with energy. The man continued to multiply and was closing in on you.

Several gunshots made you jump and you smiled as Natasha and Mystique rushed towards you, helping you take out Multiple Man.

“The two of you get out of here.” Mystique said, pushing the two of you towards the exit. “I’ll grab these two.”

“But the bomb.” You protested as Natasha pulled you towards the exit. 

“This is my start. Go!” She said firmly. You gave your grandmother a nod before allowing Natasha to pull the two of you to an exit. 

As the two of you made it out of the building you were brought into a tight embrace from your mother.

“Thank God you’re okay, buttercup.” Your mother said, squeezing you tightly. 

“We gotta get away from the building,” Natasha said, guiding the two of you to a safe distance. 

“Where’s Raven?” Your father asked as the three of you approached the rest of the gang.

“She’ll be out in a second,” Natasha explained, resting her head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“She has ten before it’s over.” Erik laughed. “She won’t make it.”

“Shut your filthy mouth.” Your mother snapped, allowing Clint to pull you into his side. “She’ll make it.” She said, turning back to the building.

The entirety of the group turned with her to watch, wait, for Raven to stumble out. The seconds continued to pass and your mother let out a cry as the building blew. Debris flew, smoke and flames rose, and the building fell. 

Raven did not walk out.

“It was a lovely service,” Natasha said, running her fingers through your hair. “I think she would have liked it.”

“It wasn’t really for her anyway.” You shrugged. “It was more for mom. They’ve been fighting for so long, and just when I thought they’d be fine grandma went and died. At least I know what kind of woman she was.”

“From what you’ve said she wasn’t a great mother or grandmother,” Clint started, squeezing your hand. “But she knew what counted in the end. She saved you and your father.”

“I’m just glad you’re home,” Bucky said, resting his chin on Clint’s shoulder and smiling at you. “Home and safe.”

“I’m just glad you’re not fighting anymore.” You smiled back at him. 

“Your mother talked some sense into us. She’s pretty good at it.” Natasha told you.

“She is.” You agreed. 

“And it’s not the time now, but she did convince us that we should really sit down and discuss everything we need to,” Natasha added. “So hopefully there’s no more fighting over things we should be really talking about.”

“Your mom got them to stop fighting.” Clint chuckled. “That woman is an angel.”

“I’ll let her know you think so.” You said, smile glued to your face now. 

The past week had been a roller coaster of ups and downs. There were a lot of bad things that had happened, but there were silver linings. And one you could think of right now was, no more fighting in your group.


End file.
